


fold you up and keep you warm

by jumpforjo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Hotels, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/pseuds/jumpforjo
Summary: Yuuri has never been one for words, but he hopes the little things are enough to show Viktor how he feels.Prompt: hotel room but oh shit there's one bed!





	fold you up and keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

> taking a few short prompts through curiouscat! im always game for fluff and tropey bullshit.
> 
>  
> 
> fair warning- this was written in one sitting and without beta, so there will be typos until I comb back through it tomorrow!  
> enjoy!

Yuuri isn’t very good with his words- he never has been. He’s always been more of an action oriented man- putting his heart on his sleeves and skating it out or finding other, more mundane ways to show his feelings. 

 

He showed his appreciation for his parent’s hard work by helping out around the Onsen without complaint, even if he’d had a long day at the rink. And then, after moving, by making the effort to FaceTime regularly and sending some of his winnings along, no matter how small. 

 

Things were similar with Mari, she’d curl up with him in bed silently on his bad days, and he’d bring food up to her room to make sure she ate on hers. They never seemed to talk about the things bothering them too explicitly, but he knew for a fact that she knew him better than anyone else.

 

For Yuuko, he babysat when he could, indulging the triplets. It always brought a smile to her face, and he was always glad to give his best friend a break. The gesture extended to Takeshi as well, even if they weren’t quite as close. 

 

In Detroit, things were different with Phichit. The boy was loud and boisterous, never missing an opportunity to declare just how much he loved Yuuri, whining and needling when Yuuri didn’t immediately return the sentiment. For awhile, Yuuri was worried Phichit didn’t understand- wouldn’t grasp that Yuuri cared just as much, that he showed it by refilling the hamsters water and texting to ask if he wanted anything for lunch on Yuuri’s way home, by letting Phichit pick their study music. One night, however, he’d drunkenly told Yuuri that he appreciated the gestures, that he understood. He’d then promptly threw up while Yuuri patted his back. It was good to know he was appreciated. 

 

Viktor, though, Viktor was different. 

 

Viktor needed his words- not that he didn’t accept Yuuri’s actions, but they didn’t always translate. He needed to use his own words as well, needing to verbally express his care for Yuuri, to vocalize it. Of course, he showed it in a multitude of ways as well, but talking was something he seemed to cling to, come back to. 

 

That was likely why he was blinking owlishly at the hotel room now, following behind a stiff, nervous Yuuri. 

 

“Oh- they must have given us the wrong room?” He didn’t seem perturbed at least, so Yuuri would count his small blessings.

 

“No, um. They gave us the room I asked for.” There was a beat of absolute silence, Viktor’s brows furrowing in deep as he processed. Yuuri'd heart thundered in his chest as he took in an inventory of the room.

 

There was a plush leather couch, a small dining area, a fridge. The decorative paintings were abstract and blessedly less than creepy. All of it was a striking modern aesthetic with a black-grey-blue color scheme, and it all surrounded a single king sized bed in the center of the room. He’d gone out of his way to be the one to book the room and collect the key- to make sure Viktor didn’t see until it was all set. 

 

Now, Viktor’s eyes were fixed on the bed, evidently still not sure if Yuuri was being serious.

 

“You.. asked? For this room.” He spoke slowly, voice tinged with hope and affection, not wanting to overwhelm his Yuuri until he was certain. 

 

“We… always push the beds together anyway? So I thought it probably made more sense to get a one bed room.” _I like sleeping with you Viktor, I want to properly share a bed._

 

“My Yuuri, always so practical! It’s perfect!” A full blown, beaming grin spread over Viktor’s heart shaped lips as he finally pushed into the room, dropping his luggage before flopping on the bed. “Come here!” He flung his arms out, waiting (not very) patiently for Yuuri to curl into his chest- the jet lag getting the best of both of them. 

 

Taking a few moments to drop the bags in his arms and to shove off his jacket, he joined Viktor on the bed, arms wrapping around his waist. He nuzzled his nose into Viktor’s neck, sinking into the warmth and comfort he inevitably found there as long fingers trailed over his back absentmindedly. 

 

“How did I get so lucky?” Viktor’s soft words were the last thing Yuuri heard as he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! kudos and comments always appreciated!  
> you can find me on twitter and tumblr at jumpforjo and send more prompts there or on curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/jumpforjo


End file.
